


The Seer and the Clown

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Briallan's Garden [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: When Luna Lovegood lost her mother during the accident, she gained a brand new friend. One Shot of how LJ and Luna met





	The Seer and the Clown

Luna stared at her mother's charred and bloody corpse feeling revulsion run through her only to pause as she heard a gravely voice saying, "Are you the one that summoned me, Kiddo?"

The source of the voice was an extremely tall monochrome clown with longer than normal arms and claw tipped fingers. He smiled darkly revealing a mouth full of fangs. Instead of feeling fear, Luna felt happy as she knew who this was, "No, Laughing Jack. Mama's spell did."

Laughing Jack's eyes narrowed, "And how do you know my name?"

"I've  _seen_  you," Luna answered with a happy smile and quickly moved towards the clown, "I  _know_  things. I'm a seer,"

Laughing Jack's eyes widened at those words. Seers were rare especially the ones that could see just who and what he was since they tended to go mad within moments of their powers awakening. The fact that she wasn't meant that the kid was diffrent, but how? Perhaps it was due to some sort of fey blood within her? That would make sense, he could smell the high eared bastard's blood in her. Shaking off his surprise, he bent down and reached out to grab her chin, "And do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"You're going to let me live," Luna answered as she reached up touch his skin.

The moment their skin touched saw multiple things happen. Sparks of warmth ran through his body where it was touching her soothing away all the aches and pains within his centuries old body. The ragged edges and snarls within his mind caused by Issac abandoning him as well as the blonde's death at his own hands were soothed away. The empty feeling inside of his chest caused by his connection to Issac breaking upon the male's death began to fill up as a connection to the seer before him formed. For the first time since he'd begun to lose his mind within that stupid box, he gained a sense of clarity.

When he finally came back to himself, Laughing Jack realized that he'd curled his body around the blonde. Slowly uncurling himself while also keeping a physical hold on the child, he stared at her. She smiled serenely up at him and he smiled softly back at her. He murmured, "You're mine, aren't you?"

"I've been waiting for you, Jackie," Luna replied in a pleased voice, "For a long time,"

The sound of footsteps rushing downstairs caught their attention as Luna's father shouted, "Pandora! Luna!"

"Daddy's coming," Luna murmured softly before glancing at her mother's corpse.

"I'll stay out of sight, Doll," Laughing Jack knew that he couldn't leave her yet.

He doubted he would every be able to leave her for more than a month if that.


End file.
